Night Walk Oneshot
by NadiaInklover
Summary: Courtney and Duncan decided to take a break after Total Drama Island. They're both back to their own cities, but both regret the decision they make. One night, Courtney finds herself on a night walk by the beach, when she meets with a stranger...Well, not a stranger, since he's the person she missed the most.


**Just a small one-shot I wrote...nothing special.**

**Hope you like it :$**

* * *

Courtney sat by her balcony admiring the sky. The day was coming to an end and she was waiting for the sun to disappear in the distance. Her balcony gave her an amazing view of the sunset, since it was near the beach. You could see the ocean from below and the sun going down slowly, kissing the edge of the ocean's horizon.

Courtney was sitting on the edge of her balcony's railing, her back pressed against the wall. Her arms were wrapped around her knees as they were pressed against her chest. She was quiet, just thinking…she did that often. Ever since the last day she had seen _him_. Duncan…oh how she missed him. Their whole adventure in the island had been over for months now. They all had gone back home, back to their lives…Courtney was glad to be home. She loved her house. She had missed her parents and was glad to be back with them…but she couldn't help but wish she was back in the island, back with Duncan.

They had decided to take a break…they were so far away from each other and none of them thought a long-distance relationship was the best. Not with all the ups and downs they had. She remembered how they had said goodbye to each other at the train station, where they had each took a different train to head to their own hometowns. It had been hard…they hadn't broken up. They were just in some kind of hiatus on their relationship until they both were able to see each other. It had been a mutual decision. They both knew it would be hard. Courtney wanted to concentrate on her studies. She was doing great and really didn't need a distraction. Of course, it didn't work. She was so distracted thinking and missing him, her grades had gone down. They were not bad, but still of receiving her usual A+ she was starting to get A- and even some Bs, which were not really appreciated by her parents. She was doing all she could, though. She tried to do her best on her classes, study for her exams, give tutoring classes, do some extra-classes, and even attend to most of the school's clubs. She knew she was charging herself with too much, but she just felt the need to do more. She always had that attitude. She had to give more than everyone expected her to do. But, eventually, it had started to affect her. She had stopped eating like she used to do because she had no time. Most of the days she would eat just breakfast. She was stressing herself way too much…everything was becoming just too overwhelming for her.

Courtney hadn't realized the sun had disappeared until she saw the sky turning black, the moon already shining high on the sky and the stars showing. She climbed out of the balcony's railing and walked inside her room. She looked around the empty room. It was clean and organized, just like it had always been. She sighed as she lay down on her bed. The house was empty except for her. Both of her parents were on a business trip, leaving her alone in the house for the rest of the week. She sighed, she felt so lonely.

She turned to look at her desk. There were piles of books on top of it. She groaned. She had so much homework to do…but her brain was actually shutting down. She couldn't think anymore, not about school work. She needed to relax, take a break and clear her mind.

She stood up from her bed and walked to her closet. Taking out her maroon cardigan and putting it over her shoulders, she headed out. She decided to take a walk on the beach. It always calmed her down to feel the sand under her feet and to hear the ocean.

As she walked down the beach, already far away from her house, she heard footsteps behind her. She tried to ignore them…maybe someone else had thought the same she had. Maybe someone else liked to take night walks on the beach.

She continued to walk, but the feeling that someone was following her didn't leave her alone. She could hear the footsteps getting closer, and she found herself walking faster, away from the stranger that was following you.

"Why are you running away, princess?"

As soon as those words left the stranger's mouth Courtney stopped dead in her tracks. Her heartbeat had started to go faster. Had she heard right? Was he actually here?

She was too afraid to look back. Maybe she had just imagined it…he couldn't be here. He was miles away. She had to be imagining it.

"Yes, Courtney…it do is me" a deep and hoarse voice whispered in her ear.

She spun around and got away from the stranger. She stared at him with wide eyes. It was him. He was here. Duncan was standing right in front of her.

He hadn't changed much since she last saw him. He still had a ridiculous green mohawk she hated so much, but loved at the same time, and he was wearing his well-known black shirt with a skull in front of it.

"D-Duncan?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hello Princess" he said softly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you"

"Why?"

"I missed you"

Millions of questions were going through her mind as she stared at him. He came to see her…he traveled for 3 hours just to see her. It was unbelievable. The Duncan everyone knew wouldn't do that…ah, but he was not the Duncan everyone knew. No, this was a different Duncan. This was the _real_ Duncan. The soft, cute, funny and nice Duncan no one, but Courtney, knew about. This was a side of Duncan he didn't dare to show anyone. He had only truly opened to Courtney because he loved her.

"You traveled for three hours just to see me?" Courtney asked

"That's right…feel special" he said with a small grin

"What about the break? I thought we had decided we would take a break!"

"That was a really stupid decision" He said shaking his head "We both know we can't keep up with it"

And then their lips met. First it was a sweet and gentle kiss, but it soon grew more desperate, passionate…they were both hungry to get more. They hadn't seen each other for months and they had longed for this moment to come.

"I missed you so much" Duncan whispered as they broke apart for air.

"I missed you too" Courtney said. They had their foreheads pressed against each other and they were so close their lips touched when they spoke.

"Let's not do this again" Duncan said "Let's not take a break ever again!"

"What about school? Duncan, we live in different cities…and none of us believes in long-distance relationships"

"We'll make it work"

They kissed again with as much desire and they had done before. They embraced each other and kissed under the stars for minutes that seemed like hours.

They had been away for far too much time…They were happy to spend the night under the stars, just having a good time together.


End file.
